The Hunger Game: If Rue Had Won HIATUS
by legendkid97
Summary: I'm redoing this completely. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

After a night of relentless nightmares, I wake up to the sound of a mockingjay. But as I look around, I know something is wrong. My sisters are still asleep, but where's my mom?  
Then it hits me: it's Reaping Day. My mom always makes breakfast early when she's troubled. It's my first year, but I need Tesserae. My name's in six times, so I'm lucky. On the other hand, my best friend, Leo, has five brothers, a sister, two parents and his grandfather. His name is in eleven times. I'm also worried about another boy, Thresh. He often babysits me and my sisters. I heard that he has his name in thirty-five times.  
I decide to go hunting to keep my mind off of the Reaping. I retrieve my slingshot and set out. I have always wished I have a hunting partner. I manage to kill five grooselings.  
On the way home, I see a couple of mockingjays. They're singing a beautiful song. I know I've heard it; it's a calming lullaby. Nevertheless, I can't place it. Maybe I'll remember later.

When I get home, I see Thresh standing by the door. He looks worried.

"What's wrong, Thresh?" I ask.

"I'm worried that I'll get picked," he replies.

I have to think about this for a second. Why would he tell me? Then I know. He's worried about getting picked, but not for himself. He's afraid of what would happen if he couldn't help us. He hunts, too, but when I'm not well, he gives half of the game to my family.

When it's finally time for the Reaping, I'm more afraid than before. We listen to the mayor read the Treaty of Treason, but I'm not paying attention. My thoughts are racing. What if Thresh gets picked? What if Leo gets picked? What if I get picked? All this is going through my head when the perky lady from the Capitol picks out the girl's name.

"Rue Lasp."

It's this that brings me back to reality, but when I try to walk, I find that I can't move.

"Rue Lasp," the lady repeats, much louder.

I walk up to the lady, hoping for someone, anyone, to volunteer. But no one does. District Eleven is silent. Absolutely silent.

"Now for the boy tribute," the lady says as she picks a name, "Thresh Brentle."

Thresh walks up to the platform, eyes full of despair. He looks at me, just for a second, and I know that his fear is not for himself, but for me.

We are ushered onto the train.


	2. Chapter 2

I wait on the train for my loved ones. The first to come is my mom.

"Rue," she says, "You might win."

I just shake my head, very slightly.

"You have a chance! You're very fast, as well as nimble. You also know how to use a slingshot," she says, a bit more loudly.

"And what's a slingshot is gonna do to a strong tribute? Annoy him?" I say.

"You're bound to at least find an ally," she says, exasperated.

I'm about to argue. But then I think she's saying those things for herself, too.

"Okay, mom."

The next to come are my sisters, who apparently were allowed to come together.

For most of the time, we're hugging, but at the end, Lily has something to say.

"Please win," she says quietly.

"I'll try," I reply.

The next person is Leo.

"Rue. I wish I had told you before, but..." he trails off.

After a long silence, I ask, "But what, Leo?"

"I love..." he starts, then after a moment, tries again, "I love... I love you."

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"I love you. And you're going to win!"

"Leo... I don't understand. I-"

I'm cut off by the Peacekeepers, who usher Leo out.

The last person is the only surprising one: Thresh's grandmother.

"Who will be most affected if their child dies? Your family or me?"

"Um... I don't-"

"Your family will lose the bond they share. I will be grieving. Which is more important in the long-run?"

"Why are you-"

"Because I don't want you to risk your life to save Thresh's. Don't ally with him. When I met with him a few minutes ago, he promised he'd try to keep you alive. He knows that, without you, your family would suffer more than I would if he died. Keep that in mind. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Brentle. I understand."

I think she's about to lecture me, but she embraces me instead.

The Peacekeepers come and lead her out.


End file.
